A Sparrows Salvation
by SuperJedders
Summary: A spin off from Chapter 6 of Dawn of Absolution - Genji Shimada, struck down by his brother, was dragged to safety by none other than Jesse McCree. Granted salvation by Overwatch the young Sparrow must now come to terms with his Cyborg body and the pain of being betrayed by those closest to him.
1. Final Flight

_Authors note: This is a spin off story from Chapter 6 of my other Overwatch story "Dawn Of Absolution"_

 _URL: s/12451548/6/Dawn-Of-Absolution_

 _I would highly recommend at least reading Chapter 6 to get a feel for what happened to get our beloved characters to this point._

 _That being said, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **"McCree, get out of there right now! You've got company!"** Reyes barked the orders through the comms, his fist pressing hard against the table he was stood in front of. Damn cowboy was going to be the death of him with the amount of times he raised his blood pressure. He had trusted the sharp shooter with a simple task of dispatching the two Shimada Brothers. Things had taken an unexpected turn with the elder attempting to assassinate the younger but instead of heeding his orders and getting out of there, Jesse had taken it upon himself to be a goddam hero.

 **"McCree!"** Reyes barked again before the comms crackled to life, that southern drawl echoing in his ear.

 **"I hear ya, quit yer bellyachin'"** Reyes scowled, cocky bastard was going to get what was coming to him if and when he got his hands on him.

Jesse adjusted his hat, glancing to the unconscious Shimada at his feet. The pool of blood that had formed beneath the young Sparrow was unsettling, the thing crimson blood seeping into the wood. He could hear footsteps and voices, clearly the commotion between the two brothers had grabbed someone's attention after all and the cowboy highly doubted these particular individuals would believe him if he tried to explain that he was there helping instead of being the one responsible for Genji's injuries. Fortunately, the young male looked pretty light, meaning carrying him wouldn't be too much of a burden, only problem Jesse had was the fact the poor guy looked like he would fall apart if touched, let alone carried.

He hesitated long enough, a closer voice drawing his gaze towards the entrance. **"Shit, sorry about this partner"** he murmured, crouching down and sliding his arm under Genjis back, easing him into a sitting position before trying to haul the lads arm over his neck. He could feel warm, sticky blood soaking his uniform, trying to seep into the gaps and taint his skin. The groan of pain that came from the Shimada made Jesse pause briefly before closing his eyes and moving quickly, hauling the Shimada over his shoulder. Genji cried out in pain, his hands latching onto the cowboy's shirt in agony as his wounds were jostled, frayed tendons and muscles catching against each other and reigniting the pain throughout his body. **"Jus' hold on…"** Jesse murmured, securing his grip around the injured Shimada before heading for the stairs, making his way up to the balcony and down the hall.

Genji appeared to be aware of their current predicament, every time they had to duck out of the way or stay hidden in the shadows the sudden movement must have been agonising. Instead of crying out, the youngest of the Shimada family instead bit hard on his tongue, fisting handfuls of Jesse's shirt into his hands, crumpling the fabric and trying not to writhe in pain. The journey out wasn't long, but it seemed to drag forever due to the constant stop start nature. As he reached the main gate the cowboy cussed seeing guards on duty and ducking into a side building, gently lying Genji against the wall and muttering something to reassure him.

" **Hey boss, reck'n you could do me a favour?"** he called into Reyes, peering round the doorframe briefly and awaiting a response.

 **"What kind of favour?"** Reyes spoke through angry gritted teeth, listening to the static as Jesse tried surveyed the situation.

 **"Ah I d'no, some kinda big distraction to get those guards off the door?"**

Reyes pinched the bridge of his nose, drawing up some satellite images and looking at the situation thoughtfully **"Consider it done kid, you've got one shot to get out of there"**

 **"Thanks Boss!"** Jesse said with a grin, glancing back to Genji briefly.

 **"You won't be thanking me when I get my hands-on you kid"** the threat drew a nervous laugh from Jesse before the cowboy signed off. One shot, Reyes had to make a pretty big distraction and he knew exactly what would do it.

Jesse was crouched beside Genji, balanced on the balls of his feet nervously biting on his lip and listening for the slightest sound that would show their position had been compromised. He rhythmically drummed the fingers on his right hand across the back of his left before a groan of pain and the sensation of a hand grabbing at his shirt turned his brown orbs towards the injured Shimada.

 **"Why?"** he gurgled **"Why not kill me?"** he asked, trying to meet the gaze of the cowboy before him. His features were shadowed by his hat, casting a sinister look over the mans face despite the grin that spread across his features.

 **"Cause I reck'n yer one of the good'uns"** he said

 **"You..cannot be certain of that"** Genji rasped, blood bubbling past his lips and over his chin.

 **"Ah know, but I'm a pretty good judge o' character. Besides-"** he glanced around, hearing a small explosion and a bunch of sirens outside the gate. Rapid movement by the gate signalled their opportunity to move, the Gunslinger moving to haul Genji back over his shoulder, the younger male grunting in pain **"-Someone gave me a similar chance t'change not so long ago. Bout time I passed that on"**

 **"Baka"** Genji rasped, falling limp over Jesse's shoulder, the insult falling on deaf ears as Jesse readied himself before darting out, slipping past the guards that were occupied with the burning mess of van outside the Shimada gates and the ringing sirens. His boots pounded the pavement, hands clamping down to keep Genji from jostling about too much before he darted down an alleyway and headed for the nearest rendezvous point, where a very anxious Angela stood with her caduceus staff in her grip.

 **"My god Jesse!"** she cried, spying the sight of the injured Shimada in his grip and quickly racing over to meet him halfway. This wasn't a simple patch job!

 _[*"Baka" = Idiot]_

O O O O

Jesse had seen many things in his life. He'd seen many a person take their own life, witnessed the torture of others and seen what happens to someone who gets a little too friendly with desert wildlife. What he hadn't seen however, was a flustered Angela Ziegler. Until now that is.

He watched her racing back and forth in the transport, a sweat on her brow and panic in her every move. Twice his lips parted to speak, the cowboy stepping in to offer help only for the medic to roughly shoulder past him to fetch something else, frantically working on the Shimada before her. Reaching over to adjust an IV bag she briefly forgot herself, wiping at her cheek and drawing a streak of blood across it before she shuffled around the other side of the table to grab at a selection of vials and needles, muttering in German when the transport rumbled, threatening to knock her off balance.

 **"Gott Verdamnt!"** she snapped "What does it take to keep a transport flying straight now days. I can't work with the table rumbling around" she fumed, a pink hue to her cheeks. Jesse stepped forwards, deciding to try and offer his services.

 _[*"Gott Verdamnt! = God Dammit] **  
**_

 **"Hey Doc-"**

 **"What is it Jesse?"** she snapped, the cowboy taken aback by her unusually aggressive retort, holding his hands up in surrender.

 **"Woah there, I was jus' wonderin' if I could be of any help"** he let a nervous smile cross his features, seeing the anger dissipate from Angela immediately, her shoulders slumping and a breath escaping her.

 **"Yes…yes of course. Thank you, Jesse,"** her hand went to her head as she looked around, grabbing her caduceus staff and handing it to him **"Could you keep the beam on him while I ready some of these medicines please"**

Jesse nodded, following her directions and keeping the gentle glow aimed at the unconscious Shimada. **"Yer doin' a good job Doc"** he said after a while, trying to lift her spirits.

 **"I appreciate the sentiment Jesse. But I'm not a miracle worker, the staff is only in early testing I can't even be sure it doesn't cause any long-lasting effects. I'm not sure I can fix this"** she said, gesturing towards the unconscious male before continuing to ready medications. **"He has multiple contusions, some of his muscles and tendons are damaged beyond repair and he's lost a lot of blood. I don't even know how he's still alive"** her voice trembled as she spoke, her hands shaking slightly.

Jesse felt guilty. Not for trying to help, but for putting such a strong demand on the Doctor who was not too far off his own age. He nodded at her words, watching as she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear, revealing the streak of blood on her cheek. He wasn't sure what he could say to help, so kept doing the task she had assigned him.

 **"Even if he pulls through this, with the wounds he has? That's not going to be any life for a human being, he will suffer constantly."** She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a shuddered breath to try and steady herself.

Jesse stepped over, turning her gently to face him and letting a small smile tug at his lips **"I have faith you can get him patched up doc. As for the future, I'm sure you'll think of somethin' to help him"** he reached towards her face, brushing the streak of blood away from her cheek, pausing when her hand placed itself atop of his, keeping his hand pressed against her cheek for a moment, the pair maintaining eye contact before Jesse pulled his hand away.

A look of determination crossed the medics features, her brow furrowing as she nodded once before shoving a pair of latex gloves into the Cowboys chest **"Get back to work, we have a life to save"** she said with a smile.

Jesse grasped at the gloves before grinning and tipping his hat at her **"Yes ma'am!"** he said looking towards Genji hopefully. He was definitely one of the goodun's.

O O O O

The journey back had been long, stressful and even once they arrived back at base there was no rest for the wicked as Angela vanished into the medical bay with Genji, eager to get him stabilised while trying to come up with some idea as to how she could improve his inevitable diminished quality of life.

Jesse paced the halls of the medical ward, caring little for the dark stains on his uniform that had been caused by the blood soaking into it. His eyes drifted to the clock often, watching hours' tick by and also waiting for the inevitable arrival of Reyes. Boy, was he in trouble when Gabe got his hands on him.

He had been leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his hat tipped forward over his eyes when Angela finally left surgery, her eyes rimmed with dark circles, her blonde hair a state and specks of blood on her lab coat and face. Jesse casually tilted his hat up from his face, his question silent but expressed by the concerned frown etched on his grizzled features.

 **"He's stable. For now,"** Angela said, exhaling in relief. It was like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked down at her hands, watching them tremble with exhaustion and adrenaline before she closed her hands into fists and folded her arms, tensing when Jesse placed a large hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. She looked up at him, seeing the small smile on his features and matching it with her own tired replica.

 **"Ya look exhausted"** Jesse spoke smoothly, putting his arm around her. Angela was too tired to respond with a witty remark, relaxing into the cowboy and for once not even minding the scent of his cigarillos **"Allow me to escort ya home?"** the words were almost a purr, Angela weakly elbowing him in the ribs in response, drawing a grunt from him. **"What? A fella can't be charmin' now?"** he asked, squeezing her gently before they began to walk towards her chambers.

O O O O

Angela found her eyes closing, trusting the cowboy to walk her blindly towards her room. Every part of her body ached, her mind fought a headache and she wanted nothing more than to sleep, recharge and feel refreshed. Her feet dragged slightly, but even when she stumbled briefly the grip Jesse had around her was enough to keep her upright.

 **"Here we are Darlin'"** Jesse announced as they arrived at Angela's room.

 **"Thank you, Jesse,"** Angela murmured, rubbing at her eyes and opening the door to her room.

 **"Pleasure's all mine"** he said gently, tipping his hat at her with a charming smile before he froze, eyes widening as he spotted Reyes stroll into view at the end of the hallway. **"Oh shoot"** he took a step backwards with a grimace. His spur jingled gently, Reyes spinning towards the noise, rage crossing the commanders face.

 **"McCree!"** He bellowed angrily.

 **"I swear he's got hearin' like dam lapdog!"** The disbelief in Jesse's voice and etched on his face was an amusing sight as he looked to Angela almost expecting her to explain it before thinking better of hanging around much longer.

Angela let a small amused laugh escape her as she saw the cowboy turn and hightail it down the hallway, boots thudding against the floor, his spurs jingling with every step. Reyes barrelled past not moments later, his arms pumping at his sides furiously.

 **"Get the fuck back here!"** Reyes bellowed as Jesse skirted around the corner out of sight. Reyes unceremoniously bounced off the wall at the end of the hall, resuming his pursuit of the cowboy with renewed vigour.

Angela closed her door, leaning against it briefly, listening to the fading footsteps and yelling. Reyes would catch him, he always did. For now, she needed to sleep while she could.

O O O O

 **"You want to do what?"** Jack stood with a hand in his pocket, blue hues scanning over the prototype on the tablet like device he held in his other hand. His tone held a level of surprise and disbelief at what exactly Angela was proposing as a solution for the young Shimada who had been under their care for the past two weeks. Angela had done a remarkable job as per usual, patching up the poor male as best she could but as she was explaining to the Strike Commander, not everything could be repaired with a biotic field, stitches and bed rest.

 **"It would give him a life, enable him to be self-sufficient"** Angela explained, twiddling her pen between her fingers.

 **"At what cost though?"** Jack responded with a valid point, dragging a hand over his face and humming in thought. **"I'm all for giving him a lease of life, especially after McCree told me what happened to him. But this? I don't know Angela, it seems a little extreme"** he plucked his hand from his pocket, scratching the back of his neck and handing the tablet back to the Swiss medic **"Besides, it's not like he can go home after we've patched him up."**

 **"That's why I proposed he join Blackwatch"** Reyes entered the room, handing a coffee cup to Angela and sipping from his own. **"He was a Shimada, the very crime organisation we've been trying to shut down for months. The information he has is invaluable to us so why don't we offer the kid a deal?"**

Jack frowned **"You're basically suggesting we offer him a lease of life in exchange for information about a crime syndicate?"**

 **"Yup"**

 **"I'm pretty sure that constitutes as Blackmail Gabe"**

 **"From my understanding, he'll probably want to help us take it out. Sounds like he was about to defect when Big brother got his hands on him"** Gabe shrugged, sipping at his coffee.

 **"We can't just throw him into Blackwatch-"**

 **"-It's not like you can have him. Dead people can't work for Overwatch, it's too public. Covert ops would be best for him. Besides, it was my agent who recovered him so he's our responsibility"**

Jack folded his arms **"And I thought you were angry about McCree disobeying your orders on that mission?"** he said raising an eyebrow **"Come to think of it, it's been unusually quiet around headquarters lately. Where is McCree? I figured he would want to be here to discuss the situation."** he added, scratching under his jaw.

Gabriel chuckled **"Angry is putting it lightly, but I've resolved the matter."** He said before smirking at the question of where McCree was **"He's out in the field running some very important errands for me."**

 **"You've sent him on a wild goose chase, haven't you?"** Jack asked with a frown, noting the smirk on Gabriel's lips as he sipped at his coffee.

 **"I'm afraid that's classified Strike Commander"** Gabe said before looking towards Angela **"And you heard none of that"** he said, pointing at her and glancing back to Jack when she nodded obediently.

 **"Gabriel…you can't-"** Jack said, dragging a hand over his face in annoyance. Now was not the time to discuss Gabriel's peculiar management tactics **"Never mind. So, what do we do here?"** he said gesturing towards the unconscious Shimada in the room behind them.

 **"Could we not just ask him?"** Angela spoke up suddenly, both commanders glancing to her **"He's sedated currently, but we could wake him and ask what he would prefer. This decision does impact his life after all, he should have a say in the matter"** she said sternly.

Jack nodded **"You make a valid point."** He said glancing towards the room with a serious expression **"Very well, wake him up Doctor Ziegler. Let's see what he wants"**

O O O O

The sounds of the room blurred into one for the Shimada as he finally began to regain consciousness. His mind was foggy, the concoction of meds and lingering effects of the sedatives scrambling his mind and distorting his senses. The scent of disinfectant burned the back of his throat as he inhaled slowly before he slowly began to force his eyes open, allowing the room to blur into focus, the harsh white of the sterile environment drawing a wince from him before a flash of blue caught his peripheral vision and he lazily rolled his eyes towards it. A tall blonde male stood with his hands behind his back, dressed in a long blue coat emblazoned with the Overwatch logo his expression was serious before Genji exhaled slowly and rested his eyes again for a few moments.

The last thing he remembered was being carried by a tall man dressed in a dark uniform and a cowboy hat. The pain that had coursed through his body was stuck in his mind, as he tried to replay the events leading up to this moment, drawing a complete blank. Why hadn't the cowboy ended his life as he had asked?

 **"Genji?"** The soft female voice caused his eyes to open again, the blonde medic leaning closer with a smile on her face. More memories resurfaced, he could recall her talking to him while he slept but had not seen her face until now. He frowned slightly, the action of his brow furrowing actually hurting slightly and causing him to abandon the attempt, groaning painfully before trying to move his hands feeling very little response to his request.

 **"It would be best If you stayed still Genji, you are still recovering from your injuries and I would rather you not aggravate them"** the medic spoke, placing her hand gently on his shoulder before she looked across the bed towards the man in blue. **"Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes are here to speak with you"** she explained, Genji rolling his eyes back towards the man in blue and spotting another male now stood slightly off to the side.

This guy had a familiar look to him, but he was not the cowboy who had carried him from the Shimada Castle that day. Darker skin, a stern expression and a black beard framed his features, giving him an intimidating look. It was the dark uniform with the prominent red and white logo which gave the man an air of familiarity he decided. The cowboy had been wearing similar, clearly part of the same organisation and yet not Overwatch? Cracked lips parted slowly, his tongue weakly licking at the dry skin before he tried to speak, his voice strangled and unusually quiet **"I am listening"** he murmured, surprised by the sound of his own voice.

Jack nodded, shooting a glance back to Reyes who nodded for him to take the lead. **"It's good to see you awake"** he spoke with a formal tone, the commander clearly here as a matter of business instead of giving any sort of concern for the Shimada's wellbeing. **"Strike Commander Jack Morrison of Overwatch at your service"** he said before thumbing over his shoulder **"That's Strike Commander Gabriel Reyes of Blackwatch and of course-"** he gestured towards the blonde Medic **"- you've already met Doctor Angela Ziegler"** he said, taking a moment to adjust the headpiece which placed a light blue lens over his eye. **"You were extracted two weeks ago from Hanamura by one of our Blackwatch agents-"**

 **"-the cowboy?"** Genji spoke up, noting the surprise flash across Jacks face.

 **"Y-yes, the cowboy"** he said with a nod, glancing towards Reyes who merely shrugged. Neither of them had expected the Shimada to remember Jesse's involvements based on the state he had been during and after the event. Jack cleared his throat before continuing **"You were transported to the Overwatch Switzerland Headquarters for medical aid and placed under Doctor Ziegler's care."** He let the words sink in, scratching the side of his head. Before gesturing for Angela to begin explaining the situation.

The blonde medic launched into an in-depth explanation of the various injuries he had sustained and the treatments he had been given. The medical terms and her voice soon melded into one for the cyborg, background noise as he kept his gaze fixed on the white ceiling above him and traced the lines in the tiles with his eyes, attempting to take his mind off the fact every joint felt like an overwound elastic band, the tension built up he feared they would snap if he made a sudden movement.

 **"Your injuries will have lasting impacts Genji"** the words cut through the warbled background noise, and snapped the Shimada back to focus, his eyes shifting to Angela.

 **"Lasting impacts?"** he asked quietly, the medic nodding slowly.

 **"A number of your injuries have impacted your tendons and muscles and I am afraid those cannot be fixed with basic technology. As a result of this, your body-"**

 **"-my body will not truly be my own"** Genji stared at the ceiling again, feeling an emotional swell in his chest, the sensation like being suffocated for a moment as he swallowed hard. He subtly tried to move one of his legs, feeling no response and then repeating with one of his hands, managing a small twitch of his finger. He would recover but at what cost? His eyes lined with tears involuntarily as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat, closing his eyes.

 **"I am so sorry Genji"** Angela spoke softly, seeing a tear escape his eye, rolling down the side of his face.

 **"私は死んでいる方が良い"**

 _[*Watashi wa shinde iru kata ga yoi = I am better off dead]_

The words escaped the Shimada, quietly mumbled but were still caught by the ears of those in the room. **"I'm sorry?"** Jack asked, noting how the Shimada's jaw clenched before he responded.

 **"I said, I am better off dead..."** his voice was a quiet snarl, venom and anger in his tone that drew a surprised look from those in the room "The cowboy should have killed me" he hissed, before pain spiked through his limbs drawing a pained gasp. **"You're alive Genji, does that not stand for something?"** Angela asked, placing her hand atop of his briefly

 **"I told him to kill me"** Genji hissed through gritted teeth **"臆病者"** _[*Okubyōmono = Coward]_ he spat, a red under glow to his hues. He could feel the dragon stirring within him, enraged and unable to escape. His nails dug into the bedsheet, his hand trying to ball into a fist but his body was failing him.

 **"Genji, there are procedures we can look into which will repair the damage"** she added, hoping it would improve the male's mood. **"That is why the commanders are here. To talk to you about the enhancements"** this only seemed to rile up the man further, cursed Japanese words being spat in a mixture of anger and upset.

 **"Perhaps we should approach this again later?"** Jack suggested, disliking the rage that was radiating from the young Shimada.

Reyes had seen enough, stepping forward to put an end to the pity party before It began. **"Enough of this shit, like it or not we saved your ass now suck it up and listen"** he said angrily, the Shimada freezing and staring at him. **"I'm going to lay it out as simply as possible, your injuries aren't getting better than this any time soon but we can offer you an alternative"** he said, the Shimada frowning ever so slightly **"Angela has been working her ass off to knock together a possible prototype of enhancements which will get you back on your feet"** he held his hand out for the tablet, Angela handing it over and allowing Reyes to bring up the early schematic.

The enhancements were lightly doodled, a mixture of various hand writings showing the number of other agents and specialists the medic had sought the opinion of. Genji let his gaze scan over the diagrams. Various procedures would see cables, wires and various systems implemented into his body to piece him back together and make him a fully functioning human being again. Enhancements to his strength and speed were even thrown in, but what was the cost of such a change?

Gabriel plucked the tablet away, tossing it towards Angela who fumbled to catch it before clutching it tightly to her chest with an irritated expression etched on her features

 **"Look kid, you have information we need. The Shimada clan have been a thorn in our side for a long time and we need all the help we can get to run their crime syndicate into the ground-"**

 **"Gabriel-"** Jack interrupted, disliking the approach Reyes was taking. Opening announcing their plans to take out the Shimada clan when the youngest heir was lying before them was a stupidly risky move.

 **"His own brother tried to turn him fucking sushi, any normal person would be royally pissed about that. I'd say any sense of family loyalty was chucked out the second that first strike connected, wouldn't' you?"** he said looking back to Genji whose saddened gaze was all the confirmation he needed. Drawing a hand over his jaw, the Blackwatch commander raised an eyebrow **"You give us the information and help us take down the Shimada clan and we can get you back on your feet. Decision is yours"** his arms folded, silence falling in the room as all eyes watched the Shimada contemplate the offer he was presented.

Genji stared down at the end of the bed. He was being asked to betray his clan, provide information and help take down those he worked with and saw as family in exchange for what? Enhancements? A physical upgrade? His eyes drifted to see his right arm, nausea washing over him as he took in the sight of his pale skin stitched together in such a way that made him resemble a patchwork doll. The small pieces of thread were all that held him together and under the flesh lay a whole multitude of other breaks, severed nerves and tendons which would not be repairable with a steady hand and some strong thread.

 **"My brother struck me down for wishing to take the clan in a different direction. To steer away from a life of crime and violence and make peace with the Omnics."** His eyes closed sadly as took a slow breath, rotating his hand and feeling pain spike through the limb like an electric shock. **"I will assist you"** he murmured, feeling Angela place her hand on his, delicate fingers clasping around his hand.

 **"Genji, does this mean you would like the procedures?"** she asked **"I should warn you the process will be painful and may take a long time"** she said softly.

Jack ran a hand through his hair gently, surprised by the turn of the conversation **"We don't want you to feel like you have no choice in this matter"** he explained, shifting his weight to one side and folding his arms across his chest.

Genji nodded once **"I have endured pain inflicted by the sharpest of blades. What you do will not be worse than that I have already faced. Proceed as you must and I will assist with the destruction of my clan as best I can"** he lifted his gaze, hues glowing red **"You have my word Reyes"** he said, Reyes smirking and nodding once.

 **"Good choice Kid"**

Eventually they all left Genji alone in the room, the Shimada resting his eyes and reflecting on his thoughts. He had agreed to the procedures, the enhancements which were designed to get him back on his feet so he could aid with the disassembly of the Shimada clan. Images of the schematics Angela had shown him again later that day appeared in his head, the cold metal that looked as though it would coat his skin. A suit perhaps? He felt the dragon stir within him again, grumbling its disapproval and drawing a sigh from the Shimada. Had he agreed to this at the cost of his own humanity? Only time would tell if he had made a deal with the devil.

O O O O

Over duration of the week Angela had spoken with him about the procedures she would need to perform, explaining that it would be in his best interest for him to remain sedated for the duration considering the amount of pain he would be in and in the off chance they would need to whisk him back down to surgery to correct anything.

On the day of the first procedure she looked a little apprehensive, a mixture of nerves and excitement one might say. What they were doing was a first, and she had been routinely running over every single note and plan to ensure not a single piece of information was out of place. She had spoken with Winston, Torbjorn and a number of other scientists and experts to gauge their last-minute opinions and obtain their help with crafting some of the pieces they would need to complete the procedures.

 **"Do you need anything before we get started Genji? Any questions or concerns?"** Angela asked, readying a number of IV bags and checking his charts for the umpteenth time.

 **"No, no questions Doctor Ziegler"** His red hues watched her with silent intrigue, admiring as she practically danced about the room before shifting towards the door as he heard someone walk past in the hallway, a gentle frown etched on his brow.

 **"Are you expecting someone Genji? You have been looking to the door every time someone passes by"** she sat on the edge of the bed with a gentle smile, seeming unconvinced when he shook his head, unaware that he was looking out for the cowboy he recalled hauling him from the Shimada Castle. **"Are you ready to begin?"** she asked, her blue eyes sparkling at him, her hand touching his gently.

Genji nodded **"I am ready Doctor Ziegler"** he responded before watching as the Swiss medic got to work, finding a vein on the back of his hand and inserting the needle attached to the IV bag with the sedative. Her features began to fade away as darkness began to consume his vision and his eyes closed.

 **"Sleep well Genji"** Mercy whispered softly as he drifted off to sleep. She had a lot of work ahead of her.


	2. Redemption

The entire set of procedures and incorporated recovery time took about a month and a half. Nearly daily surgeries saw different wires, cables, enhancements and modifications incorporated into the Shimada's broken body. Complications led to a significant rework or two of the original schematic that had been designed, and still the Shimada was kept heavily sedated for the duration.

The wounds inflicted by Hanzo left dark jagged scars despite the stitching and biotic fields that had been put into place, granting tiger like stripes across the Shimada's pale complexion. The ongoing prototype armour and enhancements were primarily focused on one side, with the required changes made to the other so as to ensure full restoration of Genjis full body functions. After all, there was no use if he could only use one arm.

Jesse had returned from the field a few days before Angela planned to wake the Shimada from his slumber. His skin darkened by time in the sun, a small sunburn etched across his nose he stood still in Genji's hospital room staring horrified at the mess of metal and wires that covered the right-hand side of the man's body.

 **"What the bloody heck did y'all do to him while I was gone?!"** he barked, the toothpick that he had been casually rolling about his mouth on arrival having fallen from his lips in shock.

 **"We are administering enhancements in order to repair his body"** Angela explained.

 **"Y'all are turnin' him into a dam robot. He's more machine than metal Doc."** He shook his head in disbelief, unable to take his gaze away from the man. He had rescued the Shimada for this to be his fate? Maybe he should have just ended the poor fella's life that day.

 **"Genji agreed to the enhancements, he is going to assist with the disassembly of the Shimada Clan"**

Jesse frowned, folding his arms across his chest **"Ye' Reyes told me 'bout that. You sure he agreed to this though? Seems a little, extreme"** he said, rubbing at his jaw.

 **"It will restore a quality of life, allow him to be fully independent."** Angela explained sternly, examining the rather bizarre trinket Jesse had brought back for her with a furrowed brow **"What did you say this was again?"** she asked, wincing briefly as her fingers caught on the rough edges of the wooden trinket. Its ugly misshapen appearance resembled some sort of bear with a snake as a tail and horse's teeth.

Jesse exhaled slowly **"If you say so"** he murmured, too tired to bother resuming the arugment any further. Licking his lips briefly he smiled at her question **"Oh that? It's a lemur"**

 **"A …lemur?"** Angela enquired, holding the trinket at arm's length, squinting at it as though it would help her decipher the creature.

 **"Yeah, the fella who sold it t'me said it was."** He flashed her a charming smile **"Cool eh?"** he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 **"Not exactly the word I would use for it…but thank you"** Angela responded, setting the ugly trinket on the side, brushing some loose bangs from her face. **"I will be waking Genji up in the next few days if you wanted to stop by and see him"** she said softly, looking towards the developing cyborg.

Jesse followed her gaze, nodding once **"O'course, jus' tell me when to show up"** he said, scratching the back of his neck unable to shake the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he had made the wrong decision in saving Genji that day.

O O O O

Waking up after such a long time asleep was strange, the younger Shimada had expected to feel alert and refreshed but instead he felt sluggish, exhausted and actually debated closing his eyes again to sleep some more. It was the pure curiosity and need to see what Angela had done that forced him to keep his heavy eyes open, red hues drifting down and widening at the sight of the polished metal that encased the right side of his body. The red accents glowed vibrantly, various wires leading to all manner of places, some even poking through his flesh, intricately woven under his skin to be one with his organs and muscles. He felt a breath hitch in his throat as he slow raised his right hand, watching the metal limb rise from the bed, the joints slowly creaking as he rotated the limb. He curled his fingers, spotting flesh beneath the metal overlay and taking solace that he still had his fingertips, despite the metal woven between the joints. Cold nipped at his left side, his head slowly rolling to look at the exposed side, the skin scarred beyond recognition and still the occasional pipe poking up through his skin and back in somewhere else, it's purpose unknown and no doubt awaiting the inevitable cover of the metal overlay.

 **"Genji? I didn't expect you awake so soon"** Angela said softly, entering the room with a cup of coffee in her grip. She set it on the side, approaching him and plucking a torch from her belt, shining it in his eyes and watching his pupils react appropriately. **"How are you feeling?"** she asked with a smile.

Genji blinked, looking back down to his metal body and taking a shuddered breath **"I- I do not know"** he responded, surprised by the gentle metallic undertone, his left hand touching his throat in alarm.

 **"That's a side effect, once we have the full suit modelled there will be a better way of conveying your voice. I must say you've made marvellous progress"** she said, gently taking his right arm and stretching it out to the side, rotating it slightly to examine the workings, ensuring nothing was loose or in danger of breaking.

 **"This is not what I expected…"** Genji said, meeting the medics blue hues with a gentle frown of confusion.

 **"There were…complications. Your injuries were more severe than initially anticipated so the design had to be reworked. Everything works though, and now that you're awake I would like to get you up on your feet as soon as you feel able"** she said, noting the hallowed expression in Genji's eyes.

 **"I am a machine now…"** he murmured.

 **"No, you're not Genji. Your heart still beats, your lungs still breath and your emotions are still there. The only thing that is different is now technology Is a part of you, a small part. You are still you"** she said her smile fading as she saw her words had little impact.

 **"I wish to see what I have become Doctor Ziegler"** he asked, gaze not shifting from the bed.

 **"I don't think that would be such a good idea right now considering-"**

 **"Doctor Ziegler"** his voice was strained, her name delivered with such force that it caused Angela to step back, biting on her lip. The desperation in his eyes unsettled her before he finally met her gaze **"Please doctor…** " He asked, Angela sighing in defeat and moving to unhook a number of the IV drips.

O O O O

Metallic feet touched the floor with a gentle clink, Genji easing himself towards the edge of the bed, hands gripping the mattress before Angela moved to his side, looping an arm around him and gently helping him to his feet. His legs shook, buckling briefly and sending him into the doctors arms. Angela grabbed at him, glad Genji was trying to support his weight and waited for him to regain his balance, the cyborg straightening up allowing her hands to move to support him better.

The walk towards the bathroom was slow, Genji dragging his feet slightly as he grew accustomed to how the metal encasing his legs and the cables entwined with his knees felt. Every joint felt stiff, muscles and tendons tight as a result of his bed rest. Slowly his movements began to warm up and loosen the joints, the enhancements working in harmony alongside his flesh and bone to help every step, his hand reaching for the doorframe of the bathroom.

 **"I would like to proceed alone"** he explained, Angela frowning at him uncertain whether to allow him to.

 **"It may be a shock Genji, are you sure you want to face this alone?"** Angela asked, her hands still supporting him, the nod of confirmation a signal for her to step backwards, biting on her lip nervously. **"Call if you need anything"** she said, watching him shuffle into the bathroom, the door closing behind him.

The bathroom light spluttered and flickered a few times before turning on, illuminating the room and casting a few shadows across the floor. Genji drew a slow breath, hearing a gentle hissing from the metal parts on his body as he shuffled towards the narrow full length mirrow, stumbling briefly and grabbing at the wall to steady himself. He took some slow breaths before finally lifting his gaze and staring at the stranger in the mirror.

His legs and entire left side was a complicated array of metal, fabric, wires and some unknown materials Genji didn't even want to know the name of. Silver plates of metal reflected the light slightly, the red accents moulded around his muscles or some indication of power perhaps. There suit was skin tight, leaving little to the imagination, looking as though it had been painted onto his skin. His left hand gently touched some of the tubes that protruded from his body, tracing along the cool edge and back again, his mind hardly able to constrew that they were a part of him now. His eyes shone a vibrant red, such anger and rage in them he had never seen and yet he did not fear it, he accepted it. His face was heavily scarred as a result of his injuries, puckered skin mottled with darker and lighter patches of skin, distorting the face he once recognised. Even his hair, typically a bright green was gone, his defining feature now a jet back mess with green ends.

Genji squeezed his eyes shut, looking away and breathing heavily, unable to believe the monster that stared back from the mirror was his own reflection. His eyes opened briefly, robotic fingers gently wiggling on his command and rage consuming him. This body was no longer his own, he was a creature that did not deserve to see the light of day. A monstrosity of a man made of metal. A furious yell escaped his lips as he drew back his left hand and drove it into the mirror with a crunch. Cracks splintered across the mirrors surface, distorting his reflection further and only enraging him more. Again, his fist pulled back, slamming hard into the mirror, shards breaking free and littering the floor before the cyborg let a sob escape him, slowly sinking to his knees. His hand dragged down the wall before he wrapped his arms around himself tightly, choked angry sobs escaping him.

 **"Genji? Is everything alright in there?"** Angela knocked on the door in concern, having heard the shattering of glass. She chewed on her lip, hearing the angry sobs and knocked again. **"Genji?"** she called.

 **"悪魔から離れて。私を離れる！** **"**

 _[*Akuma kara hanarete. Watashi o hanareru! = Fuck off devil! Leave me be!]_

The Japanese words that erupted from behind the closed door were spoke with such menace and anger that Angela didn't even need to translate to know they were an insult or curse of some sort. She stepped backwards slightly, a saddened expression crossing her features as she realised she didn't know how she could help him come to terms with his new body right now. A soft sigh escaped her as she stepped forwards, placing her hand against the bathroom door **"Genji, I am out here if you need me"** she said softly before taking a seat on the bed, idly twirling the ugly trinket Jesse had given her the other day.

O O O O

The cyborg left the bathroom well over an hour later without so much as a word. His breathing was laboured, his teeth gritted as he trudged towards his bed again, every step still uneasy. His gaze settled on the mask that had been left on the side, the metal frame would cover all but his eyes and he imagined the loose black and red wires at some point would be connected to various parts of his body. Gently picking it up he placed it on his face, eager to hide the monster he had become from himself and others. His head turned to the side, his voice emotionless **"I wish to begin my task as soon as possible"** he said. Angela nodded **"I'll let Reyes know then"** she said quietly, watching the Cyborg sit on his bed, repeatedly curling and uncurling his fingers, watching the joints work in silence. What had she done to this poor soul? The next day Gabriel and Jack had both visited Genji, complimenting Angela's work and asking the cyborg how he felt. Genji's answers were curt, somewhat rude and yet both Commanders seemed to understand the inner turmoil the human turned cyborg was going through. As a result, their visits were formal, to the point and left little to be interpreted. Morrison was content that the enhancements were a success and Genji could sit under Blackwatch, and Reyes was more than happy to have the cyborg in training first thing the following morning to analyse his skills properly. Angela quite liked the idea of getting to see the cyborg in action, wanting to see how all aspects of his kit functioned as one. Should there be any necessary modifications she would rather make them sooner rather than later, and currently she felt if she dwelled on the disheartened Shimada's reaction she feared she would regret all the work she had done. Currently she found herself constantly reminding herself that the Shimada had agreed and that the enhancements were for the best. She just had to hope that he would eventually come to see the same point of view.

O O O O

McCree had turned up the next day, Angela having deliberately deterred him from visiting prior to their first training session to give Genji some space. The expression that crossed Genji's face however when the cowboy strolled into his room that morning made her worry slightly.

 **"Cowboy"** Genji gasped, his hands grasping at the mattress as he recognised the hat wearing ruffian who had saved his life.

Jesse flashed one of his charming smiles in response **"Well howdy!"** he said smoothly, thumbing his left hand through his belt and leaning heavily on that side while tipping his hat in greeting **"Must say it's real nice to see ya' awake fer once partner"** his hand ran over his jawline, the coarse hair of his beard scratching against his gloved hand. **"Reyes sent me to escort ya' to yer first trainin' session."** he said, watching the cyborg get to his feet and nod once.

 **"Genji Shimada"** he responded, red hues glowing between the gap in his visor, the cyborg caught off guard when Jesse extended a hand for the cyborg to shake. Reluctantly he took the gunslingers hand, startled by the firm grip Jesse had and the strong shake he initiated **"Jesse McCree"** he said, the handshake ending rather abruptly after the introductions were complete, an awkward silence falling in the roomn.

Jesse cleared his throat before speaking in his standard southern drawl **"We'd best hit the road then"** he said, thumbing over his shoulder before turning and opening the door for him. **"Comin' doc?"** Jesse asked, watching Angela gather her papers and coffee cup before following. The trio walked down the hall together, Jesse glancing back towards the Shimada at times.

 **"You keep looking at me cowboy"** Genji growled, catching McCree look at him for the 5th time **"Do you wish to say something?"** he added, his gaze narrowing.

 **"Who me? Nah, I'm just admirin' Angie's work"** he lied with a smile **"Must say the red is a nice touch Doc'"** Angela simply nodded, not responding and quickly diverting off towards the viewing room without so much as a goodbye, the action drawing a thoughtful hum from the cowboy as he adjusted his hat and continued to walk with Genji towards the training room, explaining what would be required of him upon arrival.

O O O O

 **"I fail to see what could be achieved by fighting a worthless training dummy"** The synthetic voice of the Cyborg echoed around the training room as he stood before the armless dummy, red eyes shifting to look at the cowboy who was leaning up against the wall and lighting a smoke.

 **"I never understood it neither, but Reyes want's te' see how ya handle yerself now you've got yer-"** he faltered for a word, rotating his hand as he tried to pluck something from the air **"-Upgrades"** he decided, placing the cigarillo between his lips and lighting it. Inhaling slowly, he let the smoke escape his lips **"Jus' think of it as a big old punchin' bag. Good way of workin' out some frustrations, especially if yer mad at someone"** he smiled.

Genji sighed, scowling at the training dummy and flexing his fingers at his side, trying to get a feel for the cables and metal that were now a part of his body. His left side coated in the trial suit Doctor Ziegler had been working on with some Gorilla, the enhancements making that side of him feel stronger physically and yet he could not understand why he still felt so weak.

 _Training Protocol initiated. Recording and analysis in progress._

 **"When yer ready partner"** Jesse folded his arms, chewing on his cigarillo and letting his hat sink over his eyes slightly, gentle plumes of smoke escaping him as he continued to smoke. The cyborg remained still, loose cables gently brushing over his spine before he lifted his gaze and approached the training dummy. Best to get it out of the way sooner rather than later. He retrieved the sword that had been crafted for him from the training bot that had scurried over to hand it to him before disappearing. The blade glinted in the light before he swung, watching it easily carve through the fabric of the dummy, his eyes widening before he swung again.

Immediately his mind cast back to that moment. Dark eyes filled with such disgust and hatred had stared down on him, lips curled into a cruel smile as though his assailant actually enjoyed the torture he was inflicting. The sound of the sword cutting through the air had sent blinding pain through his body, every strike severing nerves, chipping bones and splattering the ground with thick crimson blood.

 **"Brother! Please!"** Genji had feebly raised his own sword, the face of his brother shadowed by the hatred and anger that consumed him. He couldn't understand why this was happening. Another cut and red consumed his vision. Was it anger or blood?

 **"You dishonour the clan!"**

Why? The betrayal had crushed his heart in a vice, tore it from his chest and unceremoniously thrown it on the ground before stamping on it. Struck down by his own brother, and to see the glee in his dark features while he, did it? Was nothing sacred?

O O O O

Reyes and Angela were watching the session from the viewing room, the Blackwatch commander casually propping his feet up on the desk, resting his hands across his chest and leaning back in the chair.

 **"Reyes, why is McCree down there with him?"** Angela asked, gently tapping her pen against her cheek thoughtfully as she watched the cowboy leaning against the wall and Genji begin to make short work of the training dummy.

 **"Moral support? Hell, if I know."**

Angela pondered her own question out loud for a moment **"Maybe he feels a sense of responsibility towards Genji's recovery?"** she mused, her gaze not shifting from the cyborg as he continued to fight the training dummy.

 **"Responsibility? McCree?"** Reyes laughed at the idea, swinging his boots off the desk and planting them firmly on the ground again **"Only thing he's ever been responsible for is that dam hat of his"** he scratched his head, ruffling his dark curly hair that had been set free of the usual beanie due to the summer weather that had descended on the area lately. **"Speaking of which, how'd our resident cyborg react to seeing McCree since the incident?"**

Angela mindlessly scribbled down some notes, her gaze not shifting from the paper on her clipboard **"He seemed, surprised. I guess he wasn't sure what parts of the rescue he remembered were fragmented delusions? A little bit of hostility from him on the way over though-"**

 **"What do you mean by hostility?"**

 **"He didn't appreciate Jesse looking at him. He was rather confrontational about it"** she said, tapping the end of her pencil against the clipboard.

 **"Don't blame him personally. Kid's has a knack of rubbing people the wrong way, although he calls it southern hospitality"** he said with an amused smile.

Angela rolled her eyes, getting back to work. She was analysing every aspect of his enhancements and his general form, watching for weaknesses and seeing if any injuries were still giving him trouble. She scribbled down a note on her clipboard having noticed he was leaning more towards his left, signifying a potential weakness in an injury on his right ankle.

Reyes watched in silence as well, frowning as the training dummy fragmented under Genji's continued assault. **"He keeps that up and we're going to need to order more dummy's, you got what you need?"** he asked, Angela nodding and jotting down a few more notes.

 **"Alright, I'll call it quits there then"** he said, pressing a button on the control panel to signal the end of the session, standing up and stretching as he saw Jesse acknowledge the light and move to inform Genji the session was over.

O O O O

McCree gently lifted his hat up, hearing Genji angrily yelling and giving the training dummy what for. The speed in which the cyborg delivered his blows was impressive, the cowboy smiling in gentle approval. The poor training dummy didn't stand a chance, the sword slicing through, severing parts with precision. Every swing was forcefully delivered, a burning hatred behind every strike which actually unsettled the cowboy. He saw the red-light flash above the viewing pane, a sign to end the session from the commander and tipped his hat towards the viewing room in acknowledgement.

He plucked his cigarillo from his lips, stubbing it out against the wall he was leaning against **"I said use it as a punchin' bag partner, not dismember it. You wreck it anymore and Reyes'll have both our heads"** he smiled, pushing his back off the wall and slowly approaching the Shimada who was still intent on beating the daylights out of the practice dummy. So much for it not being worthwhile, seemed the Cyborg was right at home. **"Hey! C'mon that'll do fer now, you've shown it what for. Why don't we go and-"** he froze as the sword swung again, the blade snapping in half with the force of the blow. Jesse ducked as the shard flew past his shoulder, clattering melodically against the floor. **"Dam…"**

Pursing his lips the cowboy let out a low impressed whistle before clearing his throat **"Alrighty then…"** he said, his gaze not leaving the broken sword in the corner of the room as he approached Genji. The cyborg was stood rigid, staring down at the broken sword in his grip, his hand shaking against his will and his breathing heavy. **"I reck'n that's more than we need lets-"** Jesse spoke gently, placing a hand on the cyborgs shoulder to grab his attention, the furious red gaze that met his brown hues actually startled the cowboy into taking a step back before the Shimada lunged at him.

O O O O

Genji was lost in his thoughts, focused exacting his revenge. Anger had consumed him, a wave of hatred contorting his soul and distorting his view on the world. Hanzo was stood before him, arms folded and a smug grin on his face. The man deserved death, pain, suffering and this time, Genji was the one with the sword. Every swing of the blade gave him satisfaction as he watched it carve into Hanzos skin. Red was filling his vision again as he shoved the blade through his brother's side, tearing it free with ease and delivering another blow which sent thick red liquid spraying into the air. The taste of blood on his tongue was no deterrent, Genji wanted to hear him scream in pain until his throat was raw, he needed to listen to him beg for forgiveness as he had that day. Instead Hanzo remained silent, infuriating him further and causing him to strike harder blows. He wanted to tear his brother limb from limb for betraying him, wanted to see the sword cut through bone. Despite this, Genji was still surprised when the sword shattered after another heavy strike into his brother's leg, the cyborg staring at the remains of the sword in his grip, his breathing heavy.

 **"Pathetic, you are not worthy to control the dragon."** Hanzo's voice hissed in his ear, causing him to grit his teeth, his body shaking with anger. **"You bring shame upon the Shimada clan, dishonour on yourself and our family-"** a hand placed itself on his shoulder, Hanzo's hand.

 **"沈黙** **"**

 _[ * Chinmoku= Silence!]_

The sword was tossed aside violently, the cyborg lashing out at his brother. His metal and flesh fingers clasped firmly around Hanzos thick neck, shoving his brother backwards until his back met the wall. **"You will suffer for what you've done!"** Genji hissed, digging his fingers into the man's flesh. The garbled noises from his brother trying to draw a breath gave him a sick satisfaction, the chokes of pain and rasping helping satiate his need for vengeance. His grip tightened further, feeling every frantic pump of his heart forcing blood through the veins on his neck.

 **"Genji…"** the voice was garbled, rasping as air failed to fill his brother's lungs. Hanzo's hand feebly clawed at the cyborgs fingers, his eyes bulging in fear and panic, beginning to roll into the back of his head, his lips starting to turn blue and his complexion paling. Still Genji maintained his grip, ignoring the fingers that clawed at his hands and arms frantically.

O O O O

Jesse hadn't even had a chance to defend himself, caught off guard by the Shimadas actions. His back slammed hard against the wall of the training room, sending a shockwave through his body. The grunt of pain that escaped him was quickly cut off as Genji fastened his hands around his neck, squeezing tightly, severing his airflow immediately and sending a wave of panic tingling through his body. His hands raised, trying to pry the cyborg off him, gloved hands prying at metal fingers with little avail. **"Genji!"** he rasped, feeling the man's grip tighten further, fingers cementing themselves into the flesh around his neck. He was thankful to be taller than the Shimada, else he imagined that his feet would have been well and truly off the floor. He threw his arm over, trying to push Genji backwards, plastering one hand against the cyborgs face and the other against his chest. **"Stop…it…"** he rasped only to wheeze as Genji used his body weight to press harder against his oesophagus.

A squeak escaped his lips, hands reverting back to try and prying the fingers away from his neck. His lungs were on fire, his brain screaming for air and a wave of heat washing over his body, sweat soaking his back. Red eyes stared into his brown hues, no recognition on the Shimada's face as McCree continued to try and free himself, trying to ignore the sound of blood roaring in his ears and the dark tendrils and spots that were rapidly swarming his vision. **"Genji…"** he rasped again, the name cut off as the grip tightened even more, Jesse fearing the Shimada would squeeze hard enough to sever his head from his neck. The world was drifting in and out of focus quickly, his limbs failing to react how he needed to try and pull the hands away from his neck. Dam enhancements had signed his death notice, if he got out of this he would need to speak to Angela about installing some sort of off switch.

The humour wasn't appropriate, but his consciousness was fading fast. Choked noises barely passing his lips, his lungs feeling like they were shrivelling up in his chest and turning to dust. **"Stop…"** he rasped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head just as Angela and Reyes burst into view, having seen the scuffle from the observation room.

Reyes immediately had his gun drawn, Angela diving in between them and trying to get through to the Shimada.

 **"Genji! Genji stop!"** She pleaded, trying to pull the cyborg away, well aware of the gun aimed on the man's head.

Still the cyborg kept his grip around Hanzo's throat, his breathing heavy and his teeth gritted so hard he could feel a headache spiking behind his eyes. Gentle hands were tugging at his shoulders desperately.

Angela was frantically trying to divert the cyborgs attention, concern and panic in her blue hues as she saw the colour draining from Jesse's face.

 **"Angela move aside!"** Reyes barked, gun levelled perfectly with the Shimada's head.

 **"No!"** She barked back, turning her focus back to Genji, grabbing at his face **"Genji stop…you're killing him!"** she pleaded, his red eyes staring straight past her. He was lost to his memories, but if he didn't snap out of it soon a bullet to the brain would take care of the issue.

 **"Step aside!"** Reyes commanded, scowling as the medic refused to move away **"Angela!"** he snapped. He wasn't going to stand back and watch one of his best Agents die like this, he wasn't going to allow Jesse to be choked out on the training room floor by some human Omnic hybrid. **"Last chance Angela!"** he snapped, his thumb resting on the gun's safety.

Genji tightened his grip more, watching his brother start to lose consciousness in his grip, feeling the pulse beneath his fingers fading. He would choke the very life from him if it was the last thing he-

 **"-Genji stop! You are killing Jesse!"**

Genji felt the world snap back into focus. He was suddenly back in the training room. The white walls a stark contrast to the Hanamura palace he had known. His gaze shifted to the figure he held within his grip, eyes widening as he saw his fingers were instead wrapped tight around the cowboy's neck. Immediately he released his grip, backing up in panic and turning to see Reyes with a gun pointed at him and a dark glint in his eyes.

Jesse fell onto all fours the second he was released; his arms shaking violently to try and support his weight as he gasped frantically for air, wheezing and feeling his lungs inflate. The lack of oxygen had sent his adrenaline levels into overdrive, sending a flood of warmth through his body. Resting his forehead against the floor of the training room for a moment he took comfort from it cool surface against his hot skin. He coughed and spluttered, retching occasionally, as a cold sweat washed over his body before Angela crouched by his side and rubbing at his back, murmuring words of reassurance in his ears.

His neck felt swollen, his throat raw and his chest aching. Every gasp of air felt like it was being sucked through a straw, the slightest speck of dust causing him to cough and retch violently before his vision slowly returned, speckles of black dissipating and allowing the room and its occupants to blur back into focus, his senses slowly returning back to normal as opposed to the roaring he had in his ears moments before.

 **"McCree! I am sorry I-"** Genji took a step towards the cowboy, freezing when Reyes removed the safety from the gun, firmly shaking his head at the cyborg. Swallowing hard, Genji took a step away from Angela and Jesse, backing up slowly until Reyes placed the safety back on the gun.

 **"Stay put Shimada"** he growled before looking to Angela **"He guna be alright?"** He asked, concern flickering across his stern expression, the gun not wavering from the cyborg.

Angela nodded **"Yes, he'll be fine"** she murmured, easing the cowboy on his side, putting him in the recovery position and watching as he rested his eyes weakly, every breath rattling from his chest. She could already see the bruising forming around the gunslinger's neck, angry red marks turning purple and outlining the intricate details of the Cyborgs fingers. He would be alright, probably a little hoarse for the next few days and sore but they had gotten to him in time. Fortunately.

Genji watched in silence, a heavy sensation of guilt washing over him. It was as though someone was pulling him down by his shoulders. He had let his emotions get in the way, lost control and as a result nearly killed the very individual who had ensured his survival. The click of the safety being removed from the gun drew his attention back to Reyes, the Blackwatch commander aiming the pistol straight between the cyborgs eyes. He resigned himself to his fate, turning to face Gabriel **"Do as you must Commander"** he murmured, waiting for the inevitable end and closing his eyes.

Reyes scowled, spotting Angela peering up at him and shaking her head slowly. Her blue eyes shone in a sense of urgency, begging him not to take the easier approach as she gently rubbed at McCrees arm. His finger tightened slightly around the trigger at the sight of McCree lying beside her, each breath he took a strangled wheeze as a result of the Shimada's actions.

Genji stood still, waiting for the shot and was surprised to hear the gun being holstered instead. His eyes opened to meet Gabriel's stern gaze in surprise. **"If it were me, I would have left you there that day in Hanamura."** His words were harsh, arms folding as he continued speaking **"Jesse disobeyed orders that day and risked a lot to save your ass. I hope this isn't how you intend on repaying the favour"** he said before stepping forward, his voice becoming a low growl **"We may have invested a lot of time and effort in you, but if you ever, pull a stunt like this again I will not hesitate next time. Understand?"**

Genji nodded in understanding, keeping rigid before Reyes stepped backwards and looked towards Angela and McCree his boots heavy against the floor as he crouched down beside the Blackwatch Agent, muttering to Angela about getting the cowboy to the infirmary so she could assess him better. She nodded, standing up and watching as Reyes easily hauled the barely conscious gunslinger over his shoulder, trudging heavily towards the infirmary. About to follow she paused, glancing back at Genji with a soft expression.

 **"He will be fine, I've seen him bounce back from much worse"** she reassured him, noting how the cyborg wouldn't meet her gaze.

 **"I could have killed him"** he murmured, his synthetic voice softened and filled with sorrow.

 **"But you didn't. You stopped, that is what's important"** she approached him, smiling at him and taking his hands in hers **"What happened that day hurt you physically and mentally"** she ran a thumb over the metal workings on his hand **"Now we have made progress with your physical injuries, we can begin to repair the emotional ones"** she met his gaze, blue eyes reflecting his red ones **"I will not give up on you Genji."** She said, noting the corners of his eyes creasing slightly as he smiled beneath the mask.

 **"Thank you, Doctor Ziegler"** he murmured, watching her hands pull away from his before she left the room to catch up to Gabriel. He stood in silence, turning to look at the destroyed training dummy before noticing Jesses hat on the floor. Silently approaching it, he plucked the headpiece from the floor, turning it over in his hands, the fabric course in his grip before he sighed and turned to leave the room.

O O O O

Genji decided to keep out of the way for the rest of that day. Reyes was the warpath as a result of the mornings training session, the cyborg thinking it better to remain out of sight until the Blackwatch commander had calmed down. As for Jesse, all he knew was the Blackwatch agent had been sleeping off the event in the infirmary, under the careful watch of Angela. This made the sound of his spurs approaching him late that evening suprising, but not as much as the fact the cowboy had managed to locate him on the roof of the cargo bay.

The gentle jingling of the spurs accompanied the soft thud of his boots on the roof, Genji moved to stand, eager to avoid the confrontation but stopped as Jesse grabbed his shoulder. **"Now hold on a sec"** his southern drawl was almost unrecognisable, distorted by the scratchy overtone caused by the injuries. Genji turned to meet his gaze, the cowboy without his hat allowing his unruly chestnut hair to fly about in the night breeze, a red neckerchief loosely tied around his neck. He had expected anger in the cowboy's brown hues, but instead that gentle look and cocky smile that usually graced his features was firmly in place. **"I'm not havin' you fly off on me Sparrow. Sit a spell?"** Jesse gestured for the cyborg to sit down before slowly easing himself to sit beside him, resting his arms across his knees and exhaling slowly.

 **"McCree, I am sorry for what happened. I should have been in control of my actions, I-"** The apology blurted past Genji's lips before he could even consider the words he wanted to say but the cowboy waved off his words nonchalantly, scratching at his jaw, a tired look on his face.

 **"No hard feelin's partner. Angela explained what happened"** he said with a small shrug **"Don't blame ya personally, what yer brother did was beyond fucked up."** He exhaled slowly, still a wheeze to his breathing as he ran a hand over his neck painfully. The neckerchief, Genji noticed, was designed to cover the angry bruising that littered his skin. The cyborg could see the hand prints, how every finger had wrapped around his friends throat desperate to choke the very life from him. He paused at the thought, did he consider Jesse McCree a friend? Did he have the right to consider the cowboy a friend?

When he snapped back from his thoughts the cowboy was leaned forward, frowning at him with an amused smile **"Ya'll guna make day dreamin' a habit?"** he asked. Leaning back again his deep chuckle was caught short as it irritated his windpipe, drawing a rasping cough from him. Genji tensed, ready to spring into action and fetch help, only relaxing when the gunslinger waved away his concerns before tugging a bag into view and rummaging around, the plastic rustling before he tugged an off-white bottle into view.

 **"Figured ya could use a drink. Not sure if getting' ya sumin' from home was such a good idea considerin' what happened today but here, I picked it up while you were recoverin'"** he handed the bottle to Genji, the cyborgs metal fingers clinking against the glass as he took it, turning it and reading the Japanese writing on the label.

 **"Sake?"** Genji smiled beneath his mask, looking to the cowboy gratefully.

Jesse nodded **"Ye' , figured' it'd help take yer mind off things."** He winced, rubbing at his neck again and taking a few slow breaths.

Genji turned the bottle over in his hands, licking his lips before he unscrewed the top. Removing his mask, he brought the bottle to his lips allowing the warm liquid to quench his thirst. The dry taste had a slightly fruity undertone which reminded him of home. As he pulled the bottle away he looked to McCree before offering the cowboy some, genuinely surprised when the offer was turned down.

 **"Doc's orders. Can't even smoke at the moment."** he said with a gentle shrug **"Besides, I prefer a bit more bite to my liquor"** he said, trying to clear his throat and only grunting in pain.

Genji nodded, resting the bottle in his lap as the cowboy fought to catch his breath briefly beside him **"I am sorry..."** he said gently.

 **"Nah, I reck'n this makes us about even partner"** his rough drawl confused Genji for a moment before Jesse elaborated **"Y'all didn't take too kindly to me savin' ya back in Hanamura"** he mused.

 **"I'm afraid I don't quite follow"** Genji set the bottle beside him, drawing his legs up and resting his arms across his knees.

Jesse rested his eyes, smirking **"Welp, if memory serves ya threw out a whole bunch'a swear words when we got yer here."** He scratched the underside of his jaw with an amused look on his face **"Athena took the liberty of translatin' some of em for me. Must say, you have a way with words"**

 **"My apologies McCree, I was not in the correct frame of mind back then"**

Jesse chuckled again **"You need to stop apologisin' fer shit that aint yer fault, and start callin' me Jesse. Besides, I preferred to think of it as learnin' curve. Japanese ain't sumin' I'm too familiar with, now I got a whole buncha' curse words"** he said, the corner of his lip curling into a smile **"Y'all ask nicely enough and maybe I'll teach ya some Spanish"**

 **"You speak Spanish?"** Genji enquired, surprised by the fact the cowboy knew a second language.

Jesse nodded leaning back and admiring the night sky, the chill of the night air slowly nipping at him, drawing a thoughtful frown from him **"S'pose I'd best head back inside. Last thing I need is fer Angie to find me on a roof of all places when I should be restin' up"** he said taking a moment to adjust his neckerchief before slowly pushing himself to his feet.

 **"It would be very unwise to go against Angela's orders"** Genji concurred, watching Jesse stand.

 **"That It would. Don't stay out here too late, Reyes wants us back in training tomorrow. No exceptions"**

Genji stared at him, astonished that Reyes would want him in training after what had occurred that day.

 **"I don't make the rules, I jus' follow em"** he said, plunging his hands into his pockets and turning to leave Genji with his thoughts.

 **"Jesse"** Genji was on his feet, the bottle of Sake in his hand **"Thank you. For the sake"** he said gently.

 **"Don't mention it"** Jesse responded, his voice still roughened and hoarse before he gave a two-finger salute, disappearing from sight and leaving Genji alone. The cyborg had a long journey ahead of him, a promise to fulfil and yet the road ahead suddenly didn't feel so long.


End file.
